Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Darkest King
by Damion652
Summary: Warning: Coarse Language, and mild violence. This is a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction that takes place 100 years after Sora sealed all of the key holes. Features Original characters, and old/new Disney favorites.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

It was a warm summer evening, the sky was a dark purple, the color of midnight. We were just hanging out by our favorite bench that night. We never really did anything wrong, we didn't smoke, we didn't drink, we didn't do much of anything but hang out back then. We were still young, and quite naive, and completely unaware of what was to come. I was the middle man in our group, stuck between my two friends who were living their lives while i was stuck at home just hoping to chill with them on any given day. These two were my greatest friends, and soon to be my greatest a lot of ways both of them brought the best and worst of my personality to light. None of knew at the time, but one day, it was gunna come to bite us all in the ass...hard.

The day it started was on my 17th birthday, June 6th. I was staying the night at Alex's house since it was my birthday. We were in his living room, which of course was a big mess. Then again its hard to have a clean house when you have 4 siblings, each more spoiled than the last. The room was big and it connected to the kitchen as is the case with most houses. He was laying on the couch and i was on the recliner...

Alex: Hey Damion.

Damion: Hey Alex.

Alex: YOUR MOM!

Damion: Damn it! That's the millionth time you have fuckin said that, you have ultimately destroyed that joke forever you fat ass!

Alex: YOUR MOM IS A FAT ASS

Damion: And this is why I get so pissed.

Alex: Calm down I'm just joking...jeez you take everything so seriously.

Damion: No I don't it just annoys me that you have to kill a joke all the fucking time.

seriously for once can we have a joke that you don't say EVERY 5 SECONDS!

Alex: Damn, some one is on his time of the month

Damion: Fuck you. Whats on right now anyway?

Alex: I don't know, nothing goo- OH YEAH MAD TV!!!!

Damion: *sigh* well its better than nothing. I'm gunna go make some leftovers.

Alex: OK FATTY!

Damion: Yeah Yeah

This was a normal conversation for us, when I look back, I realize just how juvenile we really were. I laugh at how drastically things had changed in just a few months. But that's for a later time...

Later that night, I had the dream. The dream that throws you into your destiny and makes you be something you never wanted be.I was sitting in Mine, Alex's and Kenny's favorite hang out...the bench all alone in the rain. I looked up to see Alex standing in front of the playground on the other side of Nelson park with the girl that me and Alex both fell for. Alex was beckoning me, as if he was mocking me, mocking the fact that he had her and I did not. I got up angry, and began running toward Alex and the girl whose name was Taylor. As I ran the world around me began to fade, and before I knew it I was falling into a dark abyss. I was completely calm while I was falling, and there were random thoughts, that seemed put there by someone else going through my head...

...Why am I here...

...is it all just a dream...

...does this life mean nothing...

...is my life just a spec...

...what...am I worth...

I continued to fall into the darkness with these same thoughts floating around me. It was so dark, yet I was completely calm as I contemplated the meaning of what I thought was a meaningless existence. I did, however, question what was going on, _**why was I falling? Why did my world fade away? Was it because I knew I could never have her? What was going on with me?**_ All of sudden my decent into the abyss slowed greatly, and I turned myself upright. As I looked down, I could see what looked to be a platform made of stained glass. I landed on the platform made of stained glass, and when I looked around I was surprised to see that the image in the stained glass was myself. The image depicted me floating in the air, arms outstretched, surrounded by little circles with bust images of my friends.

Surrounding me was the complete darkness, there was nothing out there in that seemingly lonesome darkness, it was just me and the platform. Once again I was completely serene, nothing was troubling me, not the surrounding blackness, and not the strange platform with my image upon it, not the questions I had buzzing around my head like a swarm of bees. Nothing. Then I received what I believed to be a thought that was not my own, rather someone talking to me through the thoughts in my head...

...The time of your awakening is at hand...

...you will bring about a greater good for those around you...

...or you will usher in a new oblivion the likes of which no one has yet seen...

...the road ahead of you is black...

...the choices will be your own...

...go now decide your destiny...

As the last thought faded into my head, a set of glass stairs appeared before me. At first I hesitated, unsure of whether or not I should go up the stair case, but then again there was no fear that I could think of. So, I began my ascent thinking to myself _**why am I even here in this place? What is it about this place that seems so serene, so familiar? Not even these glass stairs seem to affect me. Even though floating glass stairs don't exactly come across as SAFE.**_ The stairs seemed to go on forever, and as I walked up the glass stair case, a whole bunch of glowing yellow eyes began to pierce the abyss like darkness. The eyes had a fierce yellow glow, and they were the only thing here that I seemed to be afraid of. I thought to my self _**What is this all about? Why am I afraid of these strange glowing eyes? They look harmless and serene, yet I feel as if they don't belong... **_I reached the end of the staircase and arrived onto another stained glass platform with my image on it. Only this time it was mainly just different shades and hues of green. _**Hmm...I have to admit, I look good in green. **_In the center of the platform lay three podiums, each containing a different floating artifact. The podium to my left was a large shining Shield, with a golden crown at its center and a silver background. The middle podium contained a brilliant sword. The sword shined brilliantly in the middle of the surrounding darkness, its hilt was made of gold with the same Crown crest only this time the crest was silver. Finally to my right was the podium containing an amazing looking staff. the handle was long and made of a swirling silver and gold pattern. The head of the staff was its great center piece. A golden crown with blade like angle wings protruding from behind it.

As I neared the podiums the thoughts returned to me...

...it is time to choose who you are...

...do you prefer to protect the ones you care about...

...or do you fight with your inner power..

...or do you use your mind to bring forth great power...

...choose...

I walked to the center of the platform where the three podiums stood. Before me were the choices to protect, to fight, or to learn. I made my choice immediately. _**Hmm...I am a fighter, always have been. **_So I grabbed the sword from its podium and held it firmly in my right hand. The sword's hilt felt familiar to me, as if I had been wielding it for my whole life. I began to wonder why it felt this way. _**hmmm...none of this is adding up. I feel as if this sword has been mine since I was born. Why? The same with this place...I feel so at home, and yet so alienated. And those damned eyes...they make me so apprehensive. Again I feel like I know why, but I just can't think of the answer right now. **_Then the sword vanished in a flash of sparkling light. As soon as it vanished, so too did the other two items, and the eyes began to approach from the darkness. They began to form small bodies as they stepped onto the giant platform, taking on dark shadow like figures. These dark figures started to come towards me, slowly. One by one these creatures surrounded me till there were over 50 of them. I looked around, now even more afraid of these dark shadow like creatures._** I think I am about to get an answer to one of my questions... **_The closest of these shadow creatures leaped at me from the masses. I had nothing else to do but cross my arms over my head in a feeble defense. _**This is it, I guess it all ends here...NO!!! IT CAN'T END HERE!!! There is so much for me to do! Why should it end here for me!?**_ Then a bright light shined from my right hand and repelled the dark shadow away from me.

As the shadow was knocked away by the light from my hand, it began to fade away like smoke into the dark abyss. I looked to my hand and saw a strange looking weapon, a blade shaped like a key. I had a hexagonal hilt that was deep red and had a black handle. The blade was in the shape of a great sword, and it was loosely wrapped in a deep red clothe, at the end of the cloth was a sharp object that formed three prongs. I had assumed that would be the what unlocked a keyhole on a key. _**What the fuck is this? Is this some sort of weapon? **_Then as if I had known it my whole life, I understood what I was supposed to do with it also a name came to my mind. Dark Envy. Before I had more time to question what was going on, another shadow leaped at me. I grasped the blade firmly with my right hand, and slashed diagonally at the shadow, cutting it clear in half. As it faded away, I notice something that shined from its smoky essence. I looked like a shining pink heart, and it rose up a couple of feet in the air, before completely vanishing.

_**What was that? It was beautiful, and sad at the same time, I wonder why? **_I didn't have time to ponder. The onslaught began, as the shadow creatures began to attack all at once. As they came at me, I could easily read what they were going to do, they all just jumped at me. As they did, I delivered a series of chops and side slashes, and spinning the blade in my hand expertly in between each slash. Before I knew it, I had defeated all of the shadows, without even having to move from where I stood. _**How? How the fuck did I do that? Its like I know exactly how to use this crazy thing. I should take note of this weapon, because it could possibly come in handy**_. I then stood around for a minute, practicing my technique. I swung the blade in a series of slashes, and chops, as well as a flurry of jabs. Then when I stopped and was ready to move on, it vanished from my hand, but I wasn't worried, somehow, I knew It would return when I needed it.

As I looked around I noticed that, once again, a glass stair case appeared. As I walked up this set of glass stairs, I began feeling home sick. At home everything had made sense, where as here, I was confused. I kept asking myself the same questions over and over again, to see if I could find an answer deep within myself. To my dismay, I could find none, and I was beginning to worry about why I could not find the answers. Once i reached the end of the staircase I was on another stained glass platform with my image upon it, this time different shades of red. In front of me this time was not darkness,not shadow creatures, nor was it a podium with a strange artifact on it. No, what lay before me this time...was a large door. It was a truly magnificent door, with perfect designs engraved on its surface and indents to give the designs more realism. In the middle of the door was the now familiar crown crest, and below it was a large key hole. As I stared at the door, the answers I had been looking for came to me. _**This weapon that I discovered...its called a Key Blade. Those creatures that attacked me...they are known as heartless... **_Even thinking the name sent shivers down my spine. _**This place...is called the Station of Serenity. Interesting because I don't see any trains or train tracks. Hmmm...but how do I know this stuff? I have not once come across any of these things throughout my whole life so far.**_ Then Once again the thoughts returned to the sanctity of my mind...

...You now have only one last decision...

...you can open the door and face the truth of who you are...

...or you can walk away, and live your lie...

...I warn you, which ever choice you make, you will have to stick to...

...there will be no second chance...

...if you choose to open the door, you will face great challenges and overwhelming darkness...

...if you choose to leave, you will never learn the truth of your existence...

...now once more...

...choose...

I hesitated this time, unsure of what I should do. After all, the thought of uncovering something much greater than what I had was tempting, and hard to pass up. Yet at the same time, uncovering this truth could be very frightening, and possibly mean the end of me. _**Can I really go back to my old life, and forget about these questions I have? Should I really open this door, and possibly risk my life? hmmm...there is no way I can live my life with these unanswered questions.I must have those answers, and it seems that to find them, all I have to do is unlock that door!**_ I immediately knew what to do in order to open the door, and this time I did not question why I knew what to do. I lifted my arm towards the door as if pointing a blade at it. Then, in a flash of light, the key blade returned to my hand, answering my call for its unknown powers. I held the key blade there pointing at the door, then I willed the key the open the door, and show me the truth. The key blazed with a magical white light, and shot a beam directly into the key hole. The door then pulsated with the same magical light that had been shot from the key blade, and began to open.

I walked through the door, to find that I was on a stained glass platform again, this time in full multi-color, not monotone. As I stood there in the center of the platform, I was given more thoughts...

...You have chosen the path of your own destiny...

...i warn you...

...your journey is long and harsh, and you will not be able to turn back...

...you will make new friends, and meet old enemies...

...but that will come to you in time ...

...for now it is time to awaken...

...welcome, Key Bearer...

Then the door behind me dissipated in a flash of light, and then the platform I was on started to shake tremendously. The platform shook so badly that I fell to my knees trying to keep my composure. While on the ground I looked around wildly and saw something that would haunt me for the rest of my days. I was so frightened, that even as the platform stopped shaking, I could not get up. Never before in my life did something shock me so profoundly, and nothing would ever again shock me so profoundly. _**Oh...Shit...I think this might be a bit harder than my last battle...**_

Directly across from where I stood, rose a giant hand, resembling the appearance of the heartless creatures I had fought earlier. The rest of its body began to rise up slowly onto the platform. What really stood out, was its massive glowing eyes, that seemed to be filled with a dark hunger. In the middle of its chest was a hole in the shape of a heart, as if it was missing its true heart. Its head had a Medusa like appearance and was wrapped at the mouth with a scarf. The giant heartless was at least 500 times larger than the heartless he had encountered before, and it looked more like a giant human shadow than anything else. My vision shook as a silent blood curdling cry broke through my mind and sunk into the depths of my heart. The cry immediately gave away its goal_**...It...It wants my heart...It wants to devour my heart! I WON'T LET IT!!!!**_

Its giant left hand then began to come down in a motion that suggested it wanted to squash me like a bug. I pushed myself off the ground and did a roll away from where I was standing, and just barley dodged the giant heartless' hand. I stood up before it could retract it's hand, and slashed across it's wrist. The heartless let out another painful silent cry, and I could tell it was in pain. _**So...this monster isn't indestructible...I can win this fight, I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT! **_I then charged at the monster and did a flip onto it's arm. _** I will not lose to you...heartless...not now, not ever! **_Little did I know that later I would get a rude awakening. I charged up the heartless' arm, hoping to get a direct hit on it's head, but then it flung me off and I landed on the platform hard. I was crippled for only a second, but that was more than enough time for the heartless to make it's move. It kicked at me with its foot, and I went flying. I had almost flown off the edge, but I was lucky enough to catch the edge of the platform and pull myself up._** I guess this guy isn't completely helpless either...O.k. NO MERCY!!!**_

Once I was back on my feet, I charged the giant heartless again, and let loose a combo of slashes on the giants' leg. I was no longer affected by it's cry now that I was prepared for it, and continued to attack. It tried to kick at me again, but this time I was able to dodge and do an ukemi roll to the next leg. I then jumped up and let loose another flurry of slashes to his other leg. This made the heartless stumble, and fall off the platform. Most would think that the battle was won, but something in my heart told me that this was not over, and I was right. The platform shook and, and this time began to tip over. I started sliding down to the other side, and I saw that the giant heartless had grabbed the platform causing it to tilt. I was about to slide down at fall off into the darkness, but I jabbed the key blade into the platform. To my misfortune, I had jabbed my own images face. _**Oh great, more luck for me right? OH AND, I broke glass! I am starting to wonder if these old bad luck things might have some validity.**_

As the heartless was using the platform to hang on to, I noticed that it's arms were stretching, and before I could figure out why, the monster gave me an answer. It's arms shot back and flung it like a sling shot, and Its bullet was coming right for me. I put my feet back on the platform, and pushed myself away taking the key blade with me. As the giant heartless passed, I lodged my key blade into one of its arms, and let it carry me to safety. By some weird rule of this station of serenity, the platform righted itself, and I was able to fall down on it safely...or as safely as you can with a giant shadow beast standing right next to you. As soon as I landed I rolled away from the monster, and barley avoided getting crushed by another bug squashing blow. I got up and noticed that It didn't move its arm back, it just let it sit there like an open target for me to strike. However, before I was able to make my move, the ground around the hand lit ablaze with a dark purple fire. I wasn't sure what to think of this until I saw what came out of the fire. The little shadow heartless, had come storming out of the fire and began to attack me. I handled them easily, but they had distracted me from something very important that happened behind me.

Behind me, a dark blue, and black fire erupted in mid air soundlessly as if it weren't even there. From the depths of its dark fire, a man wearing a black hooded cloak walked out onto the platform, and just stood there waiting for something. Of course I didn't notice him at first because I had my hands full with the little heartless surrounding me, but as I was jumping around and avoiding getting hit by the heartless, I saw him standing at the edge of the platform, hands behind his back. _**Who the hell is that guy? What the fuck? HE shouldn't be here, doesn't he notice the giant fucking beast behind me! I should tell him to get outta here!**_ Before I could yell a warning however, the giant heartless had taken its chance and knocked me away with its hand. Rather then almost falling off and giving these bastards another opening, I slammed my key blade into the ground and let it stop my flight. I then decided it was time to end this catastrophe once and for all. What I had completely forgotten was the man standing on the other side of the platform. Had I seen him I may have been able to prepare for what was to come

I let out a fierce battle cry, and charged up the giant heartless' arm, the one that was stuck to the ground birthing more heartless. It looked like I had a strait shot for the head, but then some bumps formed on the arm of the giant heartless, and turned into smaller heartless with a small pop. I didn't want to waste any more time fighting the small fry, so I went for the big finish. Bad Idea, or at least it would have been good were it not for the hooded guy. I jumped off the giant's arm and put myself in mid air facing its head. I pointed my key blade, ready to deliver the final blow, when all of a sudden, in dark blur, the man in the hood was right in front of me blocking my path. this time I yelled...

Damion: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!??? GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!!

Rather than get outta the way, he pointed his arm at me with his hand outstretched as if for a high five. I wish it had been a high five, because that would have allowed for a better ending. From his palm, erupted several branches of vines with thorns on them, that encircled me and wrapped me in there sharp thorns, incapacitating me. I fell to the ground, and received some cuts to my back from the thorns that had me wrapped up. The man had vanished and was no where to be seen, but he was the least of my worries. It seemed that I had done enough damage to the heartless to make it faint, and it fell, but I was right under it._** NOOOO!!!!! NO THIS CAN'T BE IT!!!! **_I prepared for the heartless to crush me with its weight, but instead it crushed me in another way. As it landed on me, it was like fazing through a cloud of smoke, only the smoke is being absorbed into your skin, and you can feel it penetrate your heart. I tried my best to fight it, but every move I made caused the thorns to sink deeper into my arms, back and legs. I was struggling hard, and I could feel that the heartless was winning._** I...I am going to die aren't I...after coming this far, I am going to die...no...no...NO....NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T BE DEFEATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Then with all my might I pushed against the thorns that had binded me, and pushed until their mighty grip on me broke. Then I willed my key blade to defeat the darkness, to destroy what was left of the giant heartless. The key blade roared with light, and shined so brightly that it blinded me temporarily. When I could see again i was no longer on the platform, but standing right in front of Alex. We were facing each other, me with a grimace, and him with a cocky smirk. As I looked at him in contempt, he raised his arm, and opened his palm. In a flash of light, he held a key blade, and struck me with it. Then I woke up.

...To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Waking up from the dream I had was surreal to me. As I lay there, it was hard to tell the difference between reality, and fiction. Was I still dreaming, or was I fully awake? I had no clue at the moment. I sat up, and looked over to see Alex still sleeping soundly on the other couch. _**Hmph...of course your asleep. damn what a weird dream. I gotta stop drinking tons of soda before bed...**_As I sat there I began to take notice of the after affects of the dream. I was sweating heavily from head to toe. It wasn't a regular sweat either, it was a cold sweat that seeped into my bones. I was also shaking uncontrolably, as if I had a high fever or something. I felt my forhead, just in case, but I seemed fine other than my current symptoms. _**Good lord! It was only a damn dream, but look at what its done to me. Man oh man, I need to calm down. **_I got up and went to the bathroom, hoping that it would give me a second to calm down. I stopped sweating, but I couldn't stop shaking because I was very cold. Something else was off, at first I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was definatley wrong...or right. _**hey...wait a minute, I'm not wearing my contacts or my glasses...yet I can see perfectly? What the hell?**_ My eye site had gone from being severly nearsided, to being completley perfect. I could see things, that I could not normally see without my contacts or my glasses. _**But...how?That's not normal, not under any circumstances. What is going on here? **_

__My shock would only grow as I made my next discovery, one that should have been very obvious to me, but at the time I was very groggy from my dream. Normally when I would go to sleep, I would sleep without a shirt on, so when I got up to wash my hands, I had almost fainted when I saw myself in the mirror. _**HOLY FUCK!!!! T-there is no way....I am...buff? **_I was having a bit of a peter parker to spider man moment, because when I looked at myself I was no longer pudgy or over weight, I was fit. Somehow my fat had dissolved and become soft toned muscle, though by no means was I ripped. It looked like I had been lifting weights for a year or so. _**o-ok...maybe this is still a dream...I-I will just go back to sleep now...**_ with that I hopped back on the couch, and fell back asleep...this time I didn't dream.

I woke up again around a quarter to 3 in the afternoon. I was groggy again and all I wanted or cared about was the box of coco pebbles in Alex's cabinets. Alex was up already in the kitchen thinking the exact same thing.

Damion: *yawn* hey! poor me a bowl of those would ya!

Alex: Get off your ass and get your own fatty.

Damion: way to be a good host, ass *yawn*

I got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen to pour myself a bowl before Alex decided I shouldn't have any. I went up and stood next to him and grabbed a bowl, when I heard the sound of a bowl crashing onto the kitchen floor. I turned around to see Alex staring at me in extreme disbelief.

Damion: What the hell was that about?

Alex: W-what the hell is THAT about!?

I looked around, but saw nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. I looked back at him, and then I realized that he was pointing at me. I looked down at myself and immediatley went pale.

Damion: b-but I thought it was a dream. T-this just isn't possible!

Alex: What the fuck is going on? did you go out and get a lipo treatment while I was asleep!?

Damion: N-no I swear, I don't know how...

Alex: DUDE!!!! I AM NOT FUCKING STUPID! How the fuck do you expect me to believe that you just lost over 100 pounds by sleeping!? I can't believe you dude! How did you even get the money for your operation!?

At this point, I realized that no matter what I said, he would think that I went to the hospital in the middle of the night. I guess it was the only thing that seemed believable at the time. I did have to agree, people didn't just lose 100 pounds by sleeping...or at least, I didn't think so. So I did the only thing I could do...I went along with the flow of things.

Damion: ...your right...I am sorry...

Alex: Damn it Damion, you really should know better, I mean its not healthy to get that fat sucked outta you bro. Its just unnatural. How did you even get the fucking operation? Did you bring a fat stack of cash or what?

Damion: Look...this whole thing is quite embarassing, and I really don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm sorry about this, I won't abuse your trust again K?

I laugh at myself everytime I remember what I had said to him, cuz the truth is, in the future...I would do nothing but abuse his trust.

Later on, in the afternoon, it was time for me to leave and walk home, it seemed that I had over stayed my welcome. When I began to walk home from Alex's, I had decided to come up with some way to explain this to my parents. As I pondered what I would say, I struggled to keep my pants up and not sagging, which was really uncomfortable to do. _**Man...How do those ghetto guys do this all the time, this is rediculous...Hmm...what am I gunna say to my dad? He is not going to like this...I think...Man this is getting complicated. **_As I walked something else was nagging at the back of my mind. I didn't know why, but I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked all around me, and could see nothing out of the ordinary. _**Why am I so edgy...other than the fact that I lost over 100 pounds in one night with no real explanation as to how. Ahhh...Why is that when something good happens to me, it gets twisted into something horrible!**_

Horrible was an understatement. When I got home, I had found out that Alex's parents had called mine to tell them that I had a liposuction surgery while everyone was asleep. I don't want to fully recall the whole argument because its long, boring and really only serves to annoy me, but I can tell you...My dad read me the riot act. After my dad was finished with his shouting, I was sentenced to my room to be grounded for the rest of the month. There really isn't much to tell about that seeing as the only thing I am aloud to do when I am grounded is read books. I think by the time summer came along, I had read through at least 10 to 15 books. Good thing I was an avid reader back then, other wise I might have gone insane, as if I hadn't been already.

Once my grounding was up, I was free to enjoy the rest of my summer vacation from school. there was alot to do for someone of my age who had just lost over 100 pounds and now could run freely without losing his breath after the first five seconds. The day my sentence was over, I sat in my room thinking of what I should do with my new amounts of free time. I also thought about explaining this to my other best friend, Kenny. He was a very opinionated person, and usually was over bearing when it came to controversial things, like getting fat sucked from your gut. As it turned out, I didn't have to explain it to anyone, because my dad had taken the liberty of telling everyone for me. _**Jerk...Its my buisness to tell, not **__**his. Then again, it does save me the trouble of explaining it, and man oh man I really do not want to explain it.**_ The next day I called Kenny up, to see if he wanted to hang out with me, or "chill" as I used to call it. He agreed and 1 hour later I was at his house ready to watch some futurama with him. Something was oddly different about Kenny, but I couldn't put my finger on it. His hair was as long as ever, and he wore his signature denim vest. After pondering for a moment, I realized what it was. Kenny had apparently also lost a little over 100 pounds, and looked very muscular. I had decided not to ask, mainly because with Kenny these things were most likley a trap.

It was July 28th , and it was a HOT, Summer day in Stockton. I usually prefer to be in the heat rather than freezing cold, but that day was too much, even for were just loafing around on his couch trying to cool down with some futurama on tv, though it wasn't doing us any good. In retro spect it might have been smart not to wear baggy jeans, and hoodies during the hot summer, but I was dead set on wearing what I wanted when I wanted back then, so tough for me. We were watching recordings of futurama on his tivo, when he told me something that shocked me proufoundly for the rest of the week...

Kenny: Hey Damion, I gotta tell you about this crazy dream I had a couple weeks ago. I swear it was crazy as hell.

Damion: O.k. go ahead

Kenny: alright. So in the dream I started out falling. I wasn't in the sky or anything, i was surrounded by complete darkness, yet I could see my self clearly. I was totally calm, and unconcerned with the fact that I was falling, right? and as I am falling, I am having these crazy thoughts about my life and the meaning of the world...

As I listened to his story, my gut clenched. His dream was starting to sound exactly like mine. Only his had different base thoughts, for instance in my dream, I was concerned more about how little my life was compared to the big picture. In Kenny's dream he was concerned with the meaning of what was around him, not just Earth, but the cosmos too...

Kenny: Then I started to walk up the glass stairs for what seemed like hours. I normally I wouldn't have walked up a pair of random glass stairs that appeared out of no where, but something in my gut told me it was ok. Then I arrived at another platform with my image on it, only this one was yellow rather than accuratley colored. On the platform wa-

Damion: was three podiums, one with a shield, one with a sword, and one with a staff, each bearing the crest of a golden crown...(I said this remembering my own dream)

Kenny: uh, yeah. How did you know?

Damion: OH!(I had lost myself in my own thoughts and didn't realize that I was speaking out loud) um...Lucky guess!

Kenny: ummm...ooookaaaay. (he shook his and looked wierded out) Anyway, I walked up to the podiums and the thoughts that weren't mine came back. They said you must choose your destiny and something along those lines, and it wanted me to wield one of the three artifacts. So, not even questioning why I was doing this, I walked up to the podium with the staff, and grabbed the staff. But when I did, it vanished, and I was attacked by these wierd shadow things! When they came at me a giant key flashed into my hands, and suddenly I knew what to do with it.

I started to swing it around and hit them, and it killed them...at least I think it did. Anyway once I realized that I had a good weapon that could defeat these would be attackers, I began letting all hell loose on them. Once that was over, another set of glass stairs appeared, and I continued onward...

It was becoming more and more apparent that these dreams were not regular dreams, because no one had the same dreams...simotaniously...on the same night, or at least not dreams that were almost exactly alike. I was beggining to question whether or not these dreams were more that just dreams, but instead visions. I wasn't sure. Then Kenny told me the end of the dream. This confused me a bit...

Kenny: Then I opened the door, TO FIND A FUCKIN GIANT ASS SHADOW MONSTER!!!! This thing was huge, and all I had was a giant key that slayed mini shadows! However, when I actually struck the giant monster with the key, it seemed to hurt it pretty badly. The battle was really tough, and painful, but I fought through. It summoned those weird shadow creatures to attack me while we were fighting, but I mowed them down with that key. Then I somehow could sense that the monster was done for, so I administered the final blow, and annialated him! After that I woke up an-

Damion: Wait. There wasn't any guy with a dark hood who was trying to stop you?

Kenny: ...no, why-

Damion: Well what about dark thorned vines, were there any of that?

Kenny: umm well no but-

Damion: Then you just defeated it? it didn't try to infuse its essence in you or something like that at all!?

Kenny: Damion, your freakin me out here man. Why the hell are you being so specific?

Damion:...

Kenny: DAMION!!!

Damion: ...Because I had that same dream, only mine had a different ending...

Kenny: wha?

Damion: I'm fucking serious man, I had almost the EXACT SAME fucking dream. The only things that were different, was that in mine, the platform had images of me on it. In the part with the podiums I picked the sword, and when I fought that giant monster a guy in a hooded cloak type thing attacked me and tried to stop me from beating the monster. The guy had me trapped, and it looked like I was gunna be killed, but I broke free at the last second, but not before having absorbed a huge portion of the monster.

Kenny: Are you makin fun of me right now dude, cuz I am being totally serious right now, and if your being an ass you can leave?

Damion: NO! I'm being fucking serious right now dude! I swear to you I had that dream, and I had that fucking giant ass key! I FOUGHT THAT FUCKING MONSTER!

Kenny: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! calm the fuck down! And hey don't kuss so loud, my lil brother is in the other room.

Damion: I'm sorry. Its just this whole thing has been bugging me! Ever since that dream I have been feeling like im being watched. I really hate going to nelson park now because of this strange sense of forboding that I keep having, and latley, I have been thinking in a dark matter latley. Im so confused man.

Kenny: alright alright cool down bro. This is probably just a coincidence man.

Damion: No, its not. There is something really weird going on in the shadows man, and I need to find out what it is.

Kenny: I swear man, you have the most one tracked mind I have ever seen, just drop it, nothing is going on in the "shadows". Your just stressed out is all.

Damion: Whatever you say man, but this don't sit right with me.

Kenny and I both agreed to keep this little convo to ourselves, we didn't want people to think we were nut cases or something. Unfortunatley this whole thing had made me very edgy. For instance, every time I went within 200 feet of Nelson park, I could feel shivers run down my spine, and I would break out into a cold sweat. I hated it, it was a horrible feeling, and I often wondered why I felt this way. _**Man, I don't understand why I am so afraid of this park. This used to be my favorite hang out, but now, I feel like its a hiding place for a cereal killer...**_The next day went by, and I didn't end up going near Nelson park, but this time, I felt that something was really watching me, and I could feel my gut churn with fear. I looked around everywhere, but there was nothing but the occasional passing car, and the little lizards that crawl around on the back roads.

The beggining of my journey would not happen unitl a couple days later. It was very warm that fateful night, but not unbearably so. It was just Alex, Kenny, and me lounging around out at Nelson park, the place that caused me to have so many nightmares. For the past two days, I had been having terrible nightmares of dark creatures devouring me at nelson park. One of the nightmares I had, started out the same as my dream of the keyblade and the heartless, with me sitting on a bench in the rain feeling hatred for Alex. I could feel nothing else, until I caught a glimpse of a shadow beast stalking me from the playground at the park. Once I saw that horrible beast, I felt nothing other than fear. I tried to run away, but it caught up to me and pinned me down with its dark shadowy claws. Then it spoke to me in my head. _**You cannot run away from who you are human...you will one day embrace your destiny for the sake of all darkness, and you will be freed from your prison of **__**ignorance...**_I tried to talk back saying "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEEE!? Unfortunately before I could get an answer I would wake up. Tonight, my nightmares were going to become a reality. We were just hanging out at our bench, but this time, I was really on edge. I was constantly looking back and forth, trying to see if anything was hiding in the shadows, or if I was being watched. I had deep chills running down my spine, and I was sweating cold bullets that felt like pure ice pouring out of my pours. Of course my friends were taking notice to my seemingly cowardly behavior, and they decided the best way to snap me out of was with some "friendly" insults.

Alex: Damion. Will you stop quivering like a little girl? My 5 year old sister is more manly than you.

Kenny: Yeah dude, your like a little panzy girl.

Damion: Will you two shut the Fuck up? Your not making me feel any better.

Alex: Oh waahh! will you stop crying?

Damion: fuck you ass wipe!

The night continued on like this till around the time of midnight. We were all staying over at Alex's, and his parents didn't care how late we were out as long as we kept in touch. However they appreciated it when we at least came back around 2 am. Then around one o' clock in the morning...

Alex: well lets go. I'm bored and Damion won't stop whining like a little bitch.

Kenny: alright. I'm bored too. When we get back lets play some Guitar Hero!

Alex: Sure, but I don't know if Damion is up for it, he is after all a little girl.

Damion: Oh fuck off...besides I would rather be playing guitar hero than continue to sit here in this really creepy...

Kenny: What's up?

Damion: ...It was nothin- THERE! LOOK!

I had seen something flash by under one of the street light. It was really fast, but I knew I had seen something. Unfortunately for me, neither Alex nor Kenny turned their heads in time to see what I was pointing at.

Kenny: Dude, your seriously super paranoid or something, man up.

Alex: seriously, you realize that if we were to be mugged, the three of us could handle ourselves. Hell people take one look at the three of us big guys and think "Oh shit, better not fuck with them"

Alex had a point. We had all changed very dramatically, though none of us mentioned it to each other, because it was just too wierd. We all some how managed to get into the best shape of our lives and truthfully if someone saw us, they really might think twice before attacking us.

Alex: C mon lets get back, I wanna talk to Tay for a bit anyway.

Kenny: Alex, you are so whipped

Damion: Dudes I swear I saw something over there by that light! it was there for a split second, but I know I saw it man!

Kenny: Dude, drop it, your freaking me out.

Damion: I am not fucking para- oh fuck it. Lets just get out of here please.

I then looked in the direction of the light one last time, but what I saw made me go a ghostly white.

Damion: K-K-Kenny...Lo-look o-over there!

Kenny could see that this was severly bugging me, and decided to humor me, too bad for him that this time he would see it.

Kenny: Umm, Alex, I think Damion did see something.

Alex: What!?

Kenny was now white as a sheet, and he was pointing a very shaky finger at the light post. Alex looked, and turned pale himself. What we were all looking at was not a robber, not a gangster, not a murder, but a heartless.

Alex,Damion&Kenny: A HEARTLESS!

None of us questioned how we all knew the shadow creatures identity, we were too frightened, and shocked by the reality that stood not 100 feet awayy from us. The dark entities from the depths of our darkest dreams had come to life, and its eyes were set on us.

Damion: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!

I turned around and started sprinting, something I did not do very often for anything. It didn't take long for both Kenny and Alex to follow my example.

Kenny: Oh my God! Fucking SHIT RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!

Alex: SHIT!!!

We started running away, towards the street. Unfortunatley for us, before we even had the chance to reach the middle of the park...we were surrounded...

Damion: Oh man, oh shit, oh fuck! were fucking screwed!!!!

Kenny: I-I don't understand, I thought it was a dream!

Alex: W-wait you guys had a dream about these guys

Kenny: you gotta be fucking with us right now alex you had the damn door dream!

Damion: CAN WE WORRY ABOUT THIS SHIT LATER PLEASE!

Alex: yeah...

Damion: oh man were fucked...

The heartless stood around just staring at us. There were many more than we had all seen in our dream, and we were praying to God that there wasn't going to be any giant heartless. From what I could tell at the time, there were a good 200 heartless surrounding us in the middle of the park, and of course there were no cars passing by to witness this mini army about to destroy a group of high school kids. Then waiting time was over, One heartless began charging us, and it was heading strait for Kenny. There was nothing any of us could do. The heartless then leaped mid stride, claws outstretched ready to rip apart my best friend. I was completly frozen, unable to help my friend in his time of need, unable to protect myself. I began saying silent prayers. Kenny crossed his arms over his face and braced himself. Then as the Heartless was upon him, a bright flash of white light blinded everyone. When the light cleared and we could all see again, Kenny was still there. And Kenny was holding the giant key known as the Key Blade. His blade was very similar to that of a shot gun barrel, with the cross hair at the tip representing the part of the key that unlocks doors.

Kenny: What the fuck!?

Damion: No way...

Alex:...

Damion: the dream is fucking real!!!!!!

Alex: NO SHIT!!! AS IF THESE HEARTLESS OR WHATEVER THEY ARE, AREN'T CLUE ENOUGH!!!!!

Kenny: Then that means...

Before Kenny could finish his sentence, two bright flashes of white light eminated from both mine and Alex's hands. Alex and me had somehow summoned our own keyblades, though at this point we weren't too surprised any more. Alex's key was very intricate. It was a shiny silver color and it was in the shape of a regular sword, except its mid section contained stained glass with different hues of gray and black. At the tip of Alex's keyblad was what appeared to be and upside-down heart with a cross at its bottom point. I didn't know what it meant at the time, nor did I care. I was too consumed with my own keyblade. I had seen it that dream with the giant heartless. It was the same long black blade wrapped loosly with a red scarf. At the tip however, was a different door opener. It was a black heart outlined in red, with an X in its core center. The X had thorns on it, and for some reason the symbol seemed to send deep chills down my spine, however at the time, I did not care, after all, we had a life or death battle to deal with.

We all split from our little triangle formation, and begun taking on our own sets of heartless blades swinging and slashing wildly. Unlike our dreams, we could not wield the Key Blades with grace, or style. We looked like complete novices, though technically we were, it didn't seem right. I came at a heartless slashing wildly with a downward stroke and then a side swipe, though these attacks showed a great deal of inexperience they seemed to be working. As I had cut the heartless with the side swipe, it vanished just like in the dream. I almost ended up getting myself killed because I decided to get cocky and attempt a front flip. I fumbled and fell forward, and was immediatley assaulted by the surrounding heartless. Their hands didn't actually cut my skin or cause bruises, in fact they fased right through me, but I could feel the pain all the same, as if they were striking my soul rather than my physical body. I then turned onto my back, despite the agonizing pain I felt and started to swing my Key blade around in a circle to make them back off. This maneuver made me notice the chain attatched to the hilt gaurd, and an idea came to me. I grabbed the chain and started swinging the blade around much like a larger version of the chained Kama. I swung around cautiously making sure I didn't hit myself...a very difficult task that I failed at a couple times...and hit several heartless causing them to dissappear. After several hours of wildly swinging and killing heartless, they were all gone, and we were completley drained.

Kenny: Was that all of them? *pant*

Damion: I don't *pant* know

Alex: We should start heading to my house, we might be safe there.

Damion: yeah...

We were all breathing hard as if we had busted a lung...apparently we weren't THAT in shape. _** Why...why did that happen? What is happening to us?**_ These thoughts disturbed me deeply as we ran to Alex's. We were extremly wary of our surroundings, we stayed away from every shadow, and didn't stop once on the way back to Alex's. We weren't very talkative on our path. We were all breathing hard, and profoundly disturbed by our strange experience, not to mention we were afraid talking might alert any more heartless to our location, and then we would be in trouble, Key Blade or not. After what seemed like an eternity, we had arrived at Alex's where everything was completly normal and heartless free. We went up to Alex's room, and holed up in there. We set up bed but we barley slept the rest of the night, since we decided to keep all of the lights on. Not a single one of us talked, about anything, not the attack, not the key blades, not even the weather. We all just stared blankly at the television hoping that it would take us out of this life like nightmare. After about a half hour I spoke...

Damion: Guys...I am the last one who should be talking about this, but I think we all need to agree on something...

Both Kenny and Alex looked at me. I could see the deep rooted fear in their eyes, they were genuinely scared of what had just happened, and I didn't blame them.

Damion: I think we should all agree, not to say anything about this...I know its hard, but no one would believe us any way. We need to keep quiet about this, and from now on we need to keep close tabs on each other to make sure that nothing bad happens...k?

They didn't say anything, but they nodded in agreement. After that no more was said, and we finally let ourselves dive into slumber. We would not wake up till 4 pm, and how I got away with that, I have no idea. But at that time, we were finally asleep, and safe...for the time being...

...To be Continued...


End file.
